Sacrifices
by iris descent
Summary: "I love you, I love you, I love you." -InoShu.


**summary:** I love you, I love you, I love you. –InoShu.

**disclaimer: **I do not own Guilty Crown. But I do own crowns, that I feel guilty of owning. :O

**warning: **Might be OOC.

**note: **I'd just like to say hi.

**x.x.x**

"Shu…?" The pink haired girl began, her voice just above a whisper. Yuzuriha Inori didn't know how and when they got captured by the rebels. The sun was about to set, her whole body ached, she was scared, and her companion was silent the whole time. Inori was seen spying on the nearby rebel camps, and Shu was right behind her. Some of the guards had seen her and they immediately tried to shoot. Shu tried to get to the girl, but he was too late. They were both tied up and thrown into the military truck. Ropes were tied around both of their wrists and ankles. Inori even thought for one second, it'd be the death of her. Shu wasn't looking at her, the brown-haired boy was looking at the ground. They didn't talk that much anymore. Shu was busy with ruling the survivors in the school and Inori was… busy trying to protect him. _Protect him from what? _Inori thought, her teeth clenched. _Protect him from the exact situation you're both in?_

"I… I'm so sorry."

The truck lurched forward, causing Inori to topple over Shu. The brown haired boy muttered an 'oof', as Inori's head landed on his stomach. Shu just looked away when Inori tried to look at him with tears in the corner of her red eyes. Didn't the boy mention he loved the color amber? "Just…" Shu sighed, his eyes meeting hers. "Get over it, already. There's nothing to be done, anyway." He pushed her apology away with the sentence just like that. Inori's heart was broken into a million pieces. He'd hurt her so many times. Shu called her a monster. But she loved him, still.

The pink haired girl crawled away from his warmth and his body. She managed to crawl towards the door. Inori watched the abandoned buildings, shops, cars and wrecked up roads and houses. Crystals were spreading out everywhere. Blood stained pavements horrified her. Inori wasn't the type to show her feelings and emotions, so she kept everything inside of her. She took a moment to glance over at Shu. He was staring at the ceiling, his face distorted with anger and disappointment. Inori wanted him, at least him, to escape this fate she brought upon the both of them. It didn't matter if she couldn't, as long as Shu was free, she'd be happy.

The pink haired girl kicked into her survival instincts, looking out for anything sharp. Something shiny caught her interest. Inori took a closer look at the object. It was a rusted, old knife found under the seat. Inori's amber eyes glimmered in happiness. Crawling, the pink haired teenager tried reaching for it, but to no avail. She tried once more, with her feet this time. Inori was able to take the rusty, old knife out of its hiding place and into her mouth. Biting the handle, she tried sawing it with its sharp edge. It took about a good ten minutes before the rope was successfully cut off. Inori looked over at Shu, his eyes closed. The pink haired girl sighed and checked the lock of the door.

The lock was outside the vehicle and the window above the lock was open. How weak did those rebels think they were? Inori slid open the window and reached for the lock. It didn't quite budge. She tried again and again and again, but to no avail. The pink haired girl bit her lip and pulled at it as hard as she could. To her surprise, the military truck door opened widely. She looked over at Shu who was looking at her with a grin on his face. Crawling over to him, Inori untied the restraints around his arms and legs. The brown haired boy began to walk towards the door. He glanced over at Inori who seemed to be weighing out her options. Suddenly, both teenagers heard the truck stop to a halt. Quickly, Shu and Inori jumped out of the vehicle and started to run away. Inori forgot about the rope tied around her ankles. She quickly try to untie them with shaking hands. The rebels had jumped out of the vehicle and had slammed both doors.

Shu finally realized that Inori wasn't running with him, he stopped to a halt and looked over his shoulder. What Shu saw shocked him. Inori was being held captive by the rebels, touching her in places no one had. Her amber eyes suddenly looked so lifeless. But she was looking at him. But she was smiling at him. She mouthed the words. Shu's eyes widened, as they took Inori away. Growling, he yelled: "_INORI!_"

_I love you, I love you, I love you, Ouma Shu._

**x.x.x**

**notes: **I know, its horrible. Argh. Just stop with your complaining and review it for me, would you? You can also try my other stories. Check out my profile. Thanks. :D


End file.
